


【卡带】烙印三重

by UDDUA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 卡卡西有私心但绝对不是病娇一类, 带土喜欢过琳的原著设定, 有R, 沙雕欢乐向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UDDUA/pseuds/UDDUA
Summary: 感谢你打开这篇文章。喜欢的话留个kudo（赞）或是去lof上评论一下，都是可以滴！如果喜欢的话一定要告诉我啊！QAQ
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 20





	【卡带】烙印三重

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你打开这篇文章。喜欢的话留个kudo（赞）或是去lof上评论一下，都是可以滴！
> 
> 如果喜欢的话一定要告诉我啊！QAQ

“大概就是这里了吧。”带土举着手里的照片和面前的纹身店对了对。他把照片揣回兜里，裹紧了黑色的风衣推门而入。

“欢迎光临。”莫名熟悉的声音响起。可是带土一时想不起来是谁。

“你好，请问你们这里都有什么样式...卡卡西？！”带土吓了一跳。

“啊，带土！”卡卡西也有些惊讶。这个儿时的同伴好久没有音讯了，现在混得...呃，颇有社会范。卡卡西扫了一眼黑发青年的大风衣和别在领口的墨镜。

得了，两人认识。带土却是在想别的事。没有了刚进门时的紧张感，现在只是觉得尴尬。

“那什么，我能看看纹身的款式什么的吗？”带土在空中瞎比划了几下。不管怎样，纹身今天得纹。

“请这边走。”卡卡西把带土请到了屋子里，大大小小的纸片铺满了整面墙。

带土凑近了一点点的扫过。。。

“卡卡西...”

“嗯？”

“为什么都是卡通动漫之类的啊。”带土看着上面夸张的造型，伸出食指敲了敲。

“最近亲戚家小孩来，我就全给换掉了。”卡卡西耸了耸肩。“这些最近很火的。比如说这个人，叫银〇。来一个吗？”

“不了谢谢。白毛死鱼眼我认识一个就够了。”带土意味深长的看看卡卡西，伸手接过样图又挂回墙上。

卡卡西摊了摊手“嘛，其实挂不挂无所谓，大部分来这的都会带着自己的模板。所以...你没有？”

带土没接他的话茬。

“就你这样的还开什么店。”带土找了个沙发自顾自的坐下来。“你小时候不是挺会画画的吗，那就给我画一个。”

“你要什么样的？”

“你擅长画什么？”

“帕...八哥犬。”

“不要。”回答干净利落。“你还会什么？”

卡卡西盯着带土看了一会。看得带土有点发毛。是你擅长啊你擅长，看我有什么用。带土暗暗吐槽。

“蝴蝶。”

“哈？就没有点霸气的东西吗？老虎啊狮子啊之类的。”

“不适合你。”卡卡西一如既往的寡言。

这倒也是，现在他的身份还不能暴露，弄那么显眼的纹身的话会有人怀疑的。带土点点头。

再看卡卡西，他伸手从工作桌上拿了张纸，右手押着碳素笔飞速的画画。

“喏。”

一张画贴到带土脸上，带土摘下来——黑色镂空蝴蝶——炭笔与纸张摩擦过后的线条上都残留着黑色碎粉，闪亮亮的，倒是有些好看。

“。。。牛掰！”带土深吸一口气。“就它了！给我纹到右肩上呗。”  
——————————————————————————————————————

顾客同意了，那这生意就好做了。

卡卡西示意让带土把上衣脱了坐在床边。

“不可以趴在床上吗？”那样应该会更舒服的。

“也可以。”卡卡西哑然失笑。“不过估计对舒适度没有提升。”

然后卡卡西从柜子里拿出了凡士林。

“噫，卡卡西你怎么还有这种东西。”带土偏头啧啧称奇。

“...纹身前的保护措施...你想什么呢！”卡卡西抬手就是一个爆栗。

“Gay里Gay气。”带土嘲讽了一句。“...别说，这抹上还挺舒服的...”

完成了前期准备，卡卡西接着从箱子里拿出了一根长针。

“要用针吗？！”带土一下子就坐了起来。

“会给你打麻药的。”卡卡西指间夹着针，小心的把一惊一乍的带土压了回去。

带土紧闭眼睛不去看。

“啊——疼！！！很疼啊！”疼痛和害怕交织在一起，带土感觉手在发抖却又不敢过于大动作的反抗，只能出声抗议。这明明是把针都刺进神经里面去了吧！就算有麻药的加持，带土还是感觉到了针抬离他皮肤时，连带起了肉皮，待针提升到一定高度后又不堪负重的弹回到他的肉身上。

“好没好啊！”带土瞎嚷嚷。

“早着呢，得扎几十万针。”卡卡西莫名有些幸灾乐祸。

“那你怎么不早说！”

“嘛，我以为你都来纹身了，一定会知道呢。”

。。。

在经历了五六次缓冲之后，带土终于有了一个纹身。

“我还是第一次这么累。”卡卡西把最后一块带血的卫生棉片扔掉，向后一靠，懒得动了。

“别这么说嘛。”带土下巴支在床边，也疼得没了力气。他仔仔细细的看着镜子里映出的纹身，突然开口：  
“你这店面和住处连在一起的吗？”

“嗯。后面就是卧室。”

带土看了一眼外面阴森森不知何时下着大雨的天，长叹一口气。  
“今天就算了，我就不回去了。借住一宿呗？”

“加钱。”

“欸——”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
晚上，小屋里卡卡西铺了床被子在紧靠着他床边的地下，作为带土今夜的小窝。

“你要睡觉吗？”带土把手枕在脑后。

“睡不着。”卡卡西背对着带土。

“那来玩吧。”带土一骨碌爬起来，“刚刚我就看到了一副扑克，来玩来玩！”

卡卡西翻身下床，坐在了地铺的另一边。

“老规矩。”带土勾起嘴角，迅速把牌从中间分开，一半递给卡卡西。

哗啦哗啦,牌在两人手里上下翻飞，又以完全不同的顺序落回到手上。

啪，卡卡西先手，整整齐齐的一沓扑克压在床单上。

“嘁。又是你。”带土撇撇嘴，把两人的牌合在一起。“别以为先摸牌就一定会赢！”

“是是。”许是感受到了以前打打闹闹的气氛，卡卡西笑了。

。。。。。。  
“我出尖儿[A]。”  
“2！”  
。。。。。。

当清晨的阳光撒在卡卡西脸上时，卡卡西抖了抖睫毛，睁开了眼睛。

对面的带土双臂枕在床沿上，安安静静的睡得像只大猫。  
卡卡西只好把自己床上的被子拖下来给带土盖住，悄悄的去了前屋。

可打开卷帘的声音太响了，卡卡西向后一瞥就看到了打着哈欠赤脚走过来的带土。

“几点了？”带土揉揉眼睛。

“嗯，我看看...十一点。”

“十...十一？！”带土瞬间就清醒了，“我得回去了！不然那群人得到处找我了。”

“诶，等等。你衣服——”卡卡西追出去喊。

“不了不了，有什么事等我下次再来再说！”

狂奔到公司的带土立刻就后悔了，顺口说了下次再来不说，风衣还没拿。唉，早晚得再去一趟。  
————————————————————————————————————  
“喂，你小子怎么来的这么晚。”一进门就看到斑总经理翘着二郎腿坐在办工桌前。

“关你屁事。”尽管带土现在并不生气，但是面子还是要足的。

宇智波斑把文件向前一摔。“现在。去把这事给我当面办好了。”

“你让我去出差？”带土捡起来随意的翻了翻。“我不去。”

“给你脸了，还敢说不去。”斑烦躁的敲了敲桌上的传呼铃。“鼬！把行李给带土封好！拿过来！他现在就得滚了！”

“......”对面没回应，但是不一会，鼬就推着一个公文箱来敲门了。

“哼，老头你等着。”带土迈开大长腿走了，走之前还不忘向那个老不死的比个国际友好手势。

国外的生活并不好过，乱七八糟的事忙了一个多月。带土终于又踏上了熟悉的领地。

“好久不见琳了，给她打个电话吧。”带土喜滋滋的拨通了号码。“顺便找个时间约出来表白吧，如果再遇上那出差的破事还不知道什么时候能再见面呢。。。”

“喂，是带土吗？”即使隔着电话，带土也能听到那使人心情愉悦的清脆女声。

“嗯，是我。琳，有时间出来见个面呗。我有重要的事跟你说。”带土不管多张狂，遇到喜欢的女生还是小心翼翼的说话。

“好啊。那就明天下午三点在你公司门口那个咖啡厅见面吧，正好我也有重要的事情要告诉你。”

黄昏时节，伴着咖啡厅里细水长流的轻音乐和淡淡的咖啡味。带土和琳碰面了。

“真的好久不见啊！”琳笑着打招呼。  
“是啊。”带土悄悄把身后的花束放到座椅琳看不到的地方。

“对了，你不是说有重要的事情吗？”  
“啊呃...先吃点东西再聊吧。”  
“也可以。”琳喝了口咖啡。“那我就先说了。”

琳拿出手机翻了翻，“看！这是我的男朋友！”  
噗——“你的...什么？！”带土把咖啡喷的到处都是。  
“等...你没事吧？”琳赶紧拿纸巾。  
“没事。。。”带土用手背抹了抹嘴。“那什么...我今天就先回去了。”

“可以吗？不是说有事情吗。。。”

“没事的没事的，已经不重要了。。。大概。”

————————————————————————————————

卡卡西第二次碰到带土就是在那晚的街口，一个人垂头丧气的坐在台阶上喝着酒。  
“这么长时间没见你怎么变成这样了！”卡卡西赶紧把带土背回到了自己的家里。

呼——带土倒在工作室的床上。咯吱咯吱，卡卡西把床摇起一个合适的高度。

“卡卡西？”带土小声地问，没有抬头。

“是我。发生什么事了？”卡卡西掰着带土的肩膀，看见了一双哭红了的眼睛。

“琳，琳她...我...琳...她有男朋友了...”带土说的上气不接下气。

啊。是这件事啊。带土从小就喜欢琳，这事他怎么会不知道。卡卡西不知道怎么安慰他，只是抱紧了带土轻轻拍了拍。

“卡卡西...”带土把头垫在卡卡西肩上，把卡卡西的衣服抓的满是褶皱。

“你说...为什么...”带土吸吸鼻子。“为什么就没有人喜欢我...？为什么不管是亲人还是朋友，不管...是宇智波那些人还是琳...都不喜欢我？”

“没关系的，在这个世界上，你还有我。。。”卡卡西知道这时候最好的选择是为他们辩解，可是他有了一点私心，私心让带土只把他作为依靠。

“卡卡西...你喜欢我吗？”带土捧着卡卡西的脸，真诚地问，满怀期待地等着回答。

“我喜欢你。我喜欢你...”卡卡西说的越来越小声。他希望带土知道，也害怕带土知道。

“嗯，我听见了。”带土借着酒劲吻了上去，隔着卡卡西的面罩。轻轻的，淡淡的一瞬。

“！！！”

“你也可以反过来亲亲我吗？”带土小心翼翼地再次发问。

“只要你愿意。”卡卡西拉下面罩，吻住了带土的唇。

几番喘息过后，带土发现自己身上已经一丝不挂了。

谁管呢。毕竟是他挑起的不是吗。带土环住卡卡西的脖子，把重量都压在卡卡西身上，卡卡西顺势俯下身，另一只手摸到床的扶手，把床压平了。

卡卡西慢慢将带土放倒在床上，深吻着带土的颈部，两手从他腰上抚过，一路向上游移，指尖触到乳首，手指在小小的挺立处划着圈圈，带土的呼吸开始急促了起来，满脸通红的他，渐渐漏出了呻吟。 

“痒...”带土微眯着眼睛，仰起了头露出脖子。“好舒服...嗯...”

“哪里舒服？说清楚...”卡卡西故意吊着带土的胃口，舌尖润过乳头，性感又含糊的声音让带土很享受。

“哪里都很舒服...”带土咬着下唇就是不认输。

卡卡西也知道带土的性格，就没有逼迫他继续说下去。带土抓住卡卡西的手，把他的手指从大腿慢慢滑下，卡卡西趁机点了点那小小的穴口。

“嗯...”带土哼了一声。

卡卡西啃咬着带土的小腹，牙齿磨过皮肤，引起一阵战栗。卡卡西摸过来放在柜子里的凡士林，涂在手指上再送入穴口。带土很配合的双腿合拢，用腿夹着卡卡西的腰间作为支撑点。  
卡卡西稍微用力，将手指推了进去。

“疼！!”带土摇摇头抓住了卡卡西的手。

“要不、算了？”卡卡西觉得来日方长，总比带土受伤强。

“不...你再试试。”带土觉得自己第一次说出这么羞耻的话，也许是酒精作用，不然他一辈子都不可能这么讲。

卡卡西点点头，换了种方法：他把头埋在带土的腿间，湿湿软软的舌头顶入裂缝。

“咿呀——”带土突然推开卡卡西，一下子坐了起来。

看来是找到正确方法了。

卡卡西拉着带土双腿向后一撤，加快了吸吮。里面的内壁都被挤了出来，卡卡西又探入手指挑逗。带土双手抵着，揉乱了卡卡西的头发。

“啊…嗯…我要…啊…嗯……啊啊”带土的腰挺了起来，一边小幅度的抽搐着，淫水也沾湿了床单。  
一股乳白色的精液射了出来。

带土的身体热了起来，脸也渐渐变得通红。

大概是酒精这时候才完全发挥作用吧。卡卡西想着，把性器顶在了那滚烫的入口。

卡卡西扶起带土，和他舌吻着，慢慢将身下的硬物挤进了他的肉壁。

因为有之前的润滑，他一插到底。

带土的后穴包裹着卡卡西的下身，紧的让卡卡西激动地得低吼出声。

而另一边的带土也是如此。

“啊——啊~啊啊~”最开始是疼的宣告，后来不知怎么就转了音了，听着莫名有些享受、舒服的劲。

卡卡西骑在床上，把带土的双腿贴到了带土自己的身边，加快了速度。

“啊啊啊！”带土的身体跟不上节奏，小腹刚才感觉被填满了，就突然被抽了出去，顿时有种酥酥麻麻的感觉，卡卡西似乎也感受到了，加快了抽插的频率。

带土神志不清地自己扭动着，本能地找兴奋点。

卡卡西将带土拉了起来，跨坐在他身上，和他抱着，吻着，用力的顶着他的肉壁。带土的叫声时强时弱，卡卡西更是变着法的深入。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！好舒服啊！！”带土在一阵激灵中意识直冲云霄。他的前面也射得到处都是。

Bingo！卡卡西笑了笑，两手掐着他的双腿把带土压得屁股翘离了地面，带土用力抓着卡卡西的后背，腾空架着的带土更加感受到卡卡西的存在，卡卡西加快频率冲刺了几十下后，射了出来。

卡卡西把性器抽出来，没有了堵塞的小穴张合着，流出白色的液体来。卡卡西抱着带土连忙去收拾。。。

半夜，就是卡卡西无限的贤者时间了。他就坐在前厅的沙发上，静静地看着窗外，一晚上没睡。

所以当带土踩着拖鞋出来时，一下子就看到的卡卡西的一脸疲倦了。

“你这么不行啊。”带土幸灾乐祸地坐在沙发扶手上，用手肘怼了怼卡卡西，“没看出来啊！”

“不是...”卡卡西没心思去管那些疑似否认他能力的话，“你现在是不是讨厌我了？”

“没有啊！”带土没心没肺的摇摇头。“我挺喜欢你的。再说我昨天做梦都想通了！琳又不是被狗叼走了，听说他的男朋友对她还挺好的。那我也算是放心了...虽然不甘心...至于你，咳咳，那我就勉为其难同意你的表白吧。”

“...死傲娇。”卡卡西小声嘟囔了一声。

“嗯？你说什么？”

“没事。”

从此，带土天天往卡卡西的店里跑。而卡卡西也很大方的配了钥匙送给带土。

平时的日常活动，除了参观卡卡西的各种工作用具以外，就是参观卡卡西的“用♂具”了。

“叮铃铃！”清晨的闹钟响了。

带土踹踹一同睡在床另一侧的卡卡西。“去关闹钟。”

卡卡西从暖呼呼的被子里伸出手按住了闹钟。

刚把手缩回来，带土就欺身压在卡卡西身上，微笑着送了一个早安吻。

“来一发？”卡卡西也笑得温柔似水，反身把带土压在身下。“反正今天周六。”

“来就来！”带土最喜欢挑衅了。

两人缠绵良久，卡卡西把带土的一条腿架在自己肩上，右手扶着小腿亲吻脚裸，左手抚过带土的大腿根。

“要不要给你烙上我的名号？这样别人就知道你属于我了。”

一句很有气氛的情话。

“欸！对啊！”带土突然把腿抽了回来，认认真真的思考起这件事来了。

好吧。自家爱人就是这么防不胜防。

卡卡西刚讪讪的收回手，带土就开始问了。

“你平时以什么作为自己的象征啊？”

“呃，我也没有需要用作象征的时候啊...非要说的话就是当初小组里编排暗号，所以所有人都写了各自名字的首字母。”

“对！就是这个！”带土咚地敲下拳头。“我想想...你的话，应该是K吧？”

“嗯。不过你真的要纹吗？那可是在大腿根，人身上最疼的几个地方之一啊。。。”卡卡西有些担心。“而你又怕疼。。。”

带土想了想之前的两次疼痛，过去好长时间了，还真没什么实感。

再说了，几个月前的带土能跟他现在比吗！“我纹！”

卡卡西叹了口气，去了前屋拿了工具过来。“这可是你说的。躺下。”

带土脱得只剩下四角内裤，平躺在床上。

卡卡西比比划划，量好了大概图形就下针了。

“沃——日——”那一天，带土回想起了疼痛的恐怖。

“之前怎么说得来着？躺下。”严肃的命令。卡卡西在工作时还是超可怕的。带土想。

“不...我就伸手扯张纸巾...”带土硬生生把眼角的泪逼了回去，又叠起纸巾狠狠地揩了一把鼻涕。

“完事了？”卡卡西擎着长针居高临下地看着他。

“...完事了。”

“那不许动了。再动就有惩罚了啊。”

“什么惩罚啊。”

“罚你不许再过来。”

这么大惩罚？！带土攥着被单，誓死不出声。

卡卡西的纹身过程倒是快了很多。

这是件仔细活，卡卡西眼睛一眨不眨地盯着落针处，生怕出什么意外。他的额头上不一会就出了一层细汗。

卡卡西手背沾汗的时候一抬头，带土的那根性器正笔直的指向天花板。

“喂，这也不至于吧。”卡卡西略带嘲笑的从针侧刮了刮小带土。“难不成你有抖M倾向吗？”

带土正双手捂着脸大喊“闭嘴！要你管！刚刚一大早晨没释放，现在又疼得整个身体机能都失控了！行了，赶紧弄！”  
之前还表扬卡卡西工作认真什么的，他带土简直是瞎了狗眼！

“是是。”卡卡西点了点小带土的顶部之后就投入工作了，还是一副认真工作的表情，如果忽略掉他嘴角扬起的弧度的话。

半个小时后卡卡西终于纹好了。一个花式英文K。

小带土也终于不那么挺立了。

“身心俱疲...”带土觉得太羞耻了，所以他直直的翻了个身，趴着不让卡卡西看到，而左腿根又还在疼着，并都并不拢。因此现在的姿势有些滑稽。

卡卡西坏心眼的揉揉带土的屁股。

“既然——我都为你付出一早上了，不为我造福一下吗？”

感受到卡卡西硬了，带土死活不动弹。

“让我歇会吧！求你了！求你了——”

“呀咧呀咧...才不要。”

“啊————！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个稍微有点私心的卡卡西：
> 
> 我赠予你三重烙印，三次痛楚，这样你能否就能属于我了？——卡卡西


End file.
